


You're the root of my happiness

by Natsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Night Stands, Sex, Smut, Tanaka y Noya hacen las mejores fiestas, Tuskki es un idiota que no sabe expresarse, Yams sufre un poquitito, bottom!Yams, top!tsukki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu/pseuds/Natsu
Summary: Tadashi despierta una mañana en la cama de su mejor amigo, Tsukishima Kei, y no recuerda nada de lo que hicieron la noche anterior. Pero todo empeora cuando Tsukki decide hacer como si nada pasó y empiezan a distanciarse. Pero gracias a Hinata, ambos pueden solucionar las cosas.[-Tsukki…espera. No podemos.-Sí podemos. La última vez ambos lo disfrutamos. Por favor Tadashi, déjame hacerte el amor.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.

Abrió los ojos. Por favor, nunca le había dolido _tanto_ la cabeza. Se dio media vuelta para tomar de la mesa de luz, que estaba a un lado de su cama, su celular cuando se dio cuenta de que la mesita no era la misma que él tenía en su habitación y que NO ESTABA EN SU HABITACIÓN. Decir que se desesperó era poco. Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró al ver la habitación en la que se encontraba (que extrañamente se le hacía levemente familiar). Se dio media vuelta y vio a su lado un bulto cubierto por las sábanas. Era Tsukki. Un Tsukishima Kei que tenía el cabello desordenado, estaba desnudo y tenía unos moretones en el cuello. No, no eran moretones. Eran chupones. Cuando bajó la vista y miró su cuerpo, también se vio desnudo. Estaba en el departamento del rubio y en su cama, nada más y nada menos.

Rápidamente, y tratando de no hacer ruido, se paró y fue hasta el baño. Se miró en el espejo y descubrió que su cuello también estaba cubierto con algunos chupones y no solamente su cuello. Sus muslos internos tenían algunas marcas y si se miraba detenidamente podía llegar a ver el contorno de dientes (además del hecho de que su cadera dolía ligeramente). ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior?

Era raro porque no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta el departamento de Tsukki. Sus últimos recuerdos eran el haber ido a la fiesta que organizaron Tanaka y Noya y que de repente tenía en su mano un vaso de plástico con alguna bebida alcohólica y que los demás lo incitaban a tomar. Tenía también un vago recuerdo de haber jugado al “Yo nunca nunca” y que eran muchas las frases con las que se sentía identificado.

 _Como no voy a recordar nada si era más lo que bebía que lo que pestañaba,_ se dijo.

Luego de refrescarse y sacarse el sueño de encima, regresó a la habitación. Lo mejor era vestirse y ver si podían hablar de lo sucedido. Al entrar Kei estaba sentado, apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama. Al escuchar que alguien entraba al cuarto, se giró. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, muy conscientes de lo que significaban sus cuerpos desnudos y los vestigios en ellos.

-Eh…- Tadashi no supo cómo continuar. ¿Se disculpaba? ¿Lo saludaba con un “buen día” cuando lo que más quería saber era qué había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior (aunque era algo bastante obvio)? – Tsukki, yo…

-No. Nada de disculpas. Creo…o sea es bastante obvio que… nosotros ayer _tuvimos sexo,_ pero creo que debemos dejarlo ahí. Estoy seguro que el alcohol tuvo _mucho_ que ver y ninguno de los dos estaba lo bastante sobrio como para ser conscientes de lo que hacíamos. Dejémoslo en que es algo de una noche solamente. Podemos desayunar, no tengo idea de dónde está tu ropa así que te presto algo que puedas ponerte. Si quieres, después puedo llevarte hasta tu departamento, de todas formas tengo que salir- no le estaba preguntando nada.

Y dicho y hecho, desayunaron y luego abandonaron el departamento del rubio.

 

***

Su espalda chocó contra la puerta ni bien esta se cerró. Tsukki lo agarró de los muslos e hizo que sus piernas se enredaran en su cintura, alzándolo. Sus labios besaban los suyos, moviéndose al compás mientras las lenguas libraban una batalla. Sus dedos masajeaban mechones rubios al tiempo que intentaba que Kei lo besara más. Un suspiro y un nombre escaparon de sus labios.

-Kei.

Y pareció ser que eso era lo que activó la lujuria del rubio porque al segundo siguiente sujetó bien a Tadashi y lo llevó hasta su habitación, cada cierto tiempo deteniéndose para besarlo.

Al llegar a la habitación, Kei tiró a Tadashi sobre la cama, quien inmediatamente estiró los brazos para volver a acercar al rubio.

Tadashi sacudió la cabeza. Un día y medio después de haber despertado en la cama de su mejor amigo, Tsukishima Kei, luchaba para no desesperarse porque de repente los recuerdos de _aquella noche_ estaban regresando lentamente, aunque muy borrosos, poco claros. El primero había sido de la fiesta. Lo que había bebido; lo que había dicho durante el juego y cómo es que terminó yendo con Tsukki a su departamento. Y luego este.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Quería y a la vez no quería recordar lo que habían hecho, sabía que habían tenido sexo pero quería saberlo con más detalles (por muy pervertido que sonara). Es que no podía dejar de darle vueltas al tema (lo había hecho con su mejor amigo, nada menos) y menos con la reacción del rubio.

Mientras Kei llevaba a Tadashi hasta su departamento no había dicho nada, ni una sola palabra. Y eso aumentaba sus ganas de saber qué habían hecho.

***

-¿Así que me estás diciendo que básicamente tuvieron sexo y no recuerdas nada?- comentó Shōyō.

-Eh…sí. Y quiero que me digas lo que recuerdas de mí esa noche o todo lo que me viste hacer.

-A ver… Llegaste con Tsukishima y al minuto siguiente ya tenías en la mano un vaso con vodka. No te vi mucho durante la noche pero también recuerdo que jugamos todos al “Yo nunca nunca” y que bebías demasiado sake y que después de que terminó el juego los dos se fueron juntos.

Eso no era nada nuevo pero al parecer era todo lo que había hecho en la noche (además de emborracharse como nunca en su vida y terminar en la cama de su mejor amigo).

-También me mandaste un mensaje de texto. Eran como…no sé, las 5 de la mañana o así. No me digas que no se te ocurrió revisar tu celular… ¿Es en serio?

Hinata era un genio ¡Su celular! Por supuesto. Lo sacó del bolsillo trasero del pantalón e inmediatamente revisó los últimos mensajes.

**HINATA**

****

**24/06/2020 Sáb**

**05:02 _Acsbo de tener el mejor sexo con tdukki_**

**_Me alegro x ti. Ahora se a donde te fuiste con tsukishima. Dspues me cuentas_ ** **05:03**

 

Los mensajes eran constancia de que había estado muy borracho porque apenas y podía escribir correctamente. Detalles, Hinata quería saber. Ja, si no se acordaba de nada, ¿qué le iba a contar? La conversación no terminaba ahí.

**05:05 _Dios no sabia q tdukki fuera taaaaannn bueno. Lo gicimos dos veces_**

****

**_Te das cuenta que eso es DEMASIADO? No queria tantos detalles y que no puedes escribir bien? Todavia estas borracho?_ ** **05:07**

 

Una risa escapó de sus labios. Maldito teclado táctil y maldita borrachera que hacía que no pudiese recordar nada. No tenía ni un solo recuerdo de haberse mensajeado con Shōyō.

-¿Y? ¿Ya leíste todo?

-Sí, no puedo creer que no recuerde nada después de haber jugado a ese…estúpido juego. Ugh, estúpido yo que no supe controlarme y terminé borracho y sin un recuerdo.

-Bueno. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora, a lo importante ¿No has hablado con Tsukishima desde…lo de ese día? ¿Cómo estás con…ya sabes, tus sentimientos hacia él?

-Todavía no, no quiero que piense que soy un pesado o algo por el estilo. Voy a dejar que pasen un par de días más y veré si le hablo. Y en cuanto a cómo estoy, supongo que bien. Solo espero que el sexo no haya arruinado nuestra amistad.

Shōyō, asintió. Entendía a su amigo y veía en sus ojos el sufrimiento de guardar durante más de 6 años sus sentimientos hacia el rubio. Lo que podía hacer era apoyarlo en todo como el pecoso había hecho en esos momentos de duda que tuvo antes de ser la pareja de Tobio.  Apoyó una mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió, dándole a entender que estaba con él.

***

Dos semanas después, Hinata tocó la puerta del departamento ansiosamente.

-¿A qué no sabes qué harán ahora Noya-san y Tanaka-san?

-Ay no ¿Otra fiesta?

-Ajá, y me pidieron _por favor_ que te avisara que estás invitado porque _la pasamos re bien cuando jugamos al “Yo nunca nunca”_.

-Esa, creo, es mi parte menos favorita de toda la fiesta.

En esas semanas que habían pasado no había cruzado ni UNA sola palabra con Tsukki y aunque sabía que el rubio estaba muy complicado con la universidad le hubiese gustado que le mandara un mensaje, no importaba si eran apenas un par de palabras, necesitaba saber que entre ellos nada se había arruinado porque eso sería lo peor.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Shōyō al ver su expresión.

-Sí, ya sabes. Lo más bien que puedo estar teniendo en cuenta que no hablamos desde _ese día_.

-Oh, Yamaguchi.

-Sí, pero estoy viviendo. Volviendo al tema de la fiesta, ¿habrá alguna posibilidad de que no vaya?

-Eso quería explicarte. Me dijeron que en la fiesta anterior te vieron muy animado y contento así que esperan que vayas. Creo que si te controlas, podrás disfrutar.

-No sé…voy a pensarlo.

Hinata se quedó a cenar y lo puso al día con su relación con Tobio y que habían decidido vivir juntos y que estamos buscando departamentos baratos y lindos y estamos teniendo el mejor sexo y…Tadashi sonrió al ver a su amigo así de feliz.

 

Al final se vio arrastrado por Kageyama y Hinata a la fiesta. Cuando la pareja llegó a su departamento se negó rotundamente a ir, no me que quiero cruzar con Tsukki, se sentó en su cama y no se movió un centímetro. Cuando vio que Hinata le susurraba algo al oído a su novio, temió lo peor. Kageyama asintió a lo que le había dicho el otro y se acercó a él con esa mirada que le veía poner cada vez que estaba por jugar algún partido. Una mirada de concentración y que decía voy a lograrlo. Con miedo, se arrinconó contra el respaldo de la cama y casi, _casi_ , se dejó sus brazos aferrados a los barrotes porque Kageyama _y_ Hinata tiraban de sus piernas para sacarlo y llevarlo a la fiesta.

Y al final lo consiguieron. Luego de mucho tironeo, pataleos y Yamaguchi por favor ya no tienes 15 años, consiguieron hacerlo salir.

-Vamos a divertirnos.

Sí, eso espero, se dijo.

 

Ni bien pisó el departamento de los chicos ya tenía en sus manos un vaso con algo.

-¿Cómo es posible que hagan fiestas tan seguido?

-¿Has notado que esta es la única puerta que hay? Bueno, eso quiere decir que son los únicos que hay en este piso.

-¿Y lo vecinos de arriba? ¿O los de abajo?

-Meh, no se han quejado mucho.

-Eso es lo que ellos te dicen.

El único que no tenía un vaso con alcohol era Kageyama porque su entrenador no dejaba que tomen ni una gota de absolutamente nada que no fuese agua (palabras textuales de Hinata Shōyō), cosa que agradece porque apenas toma sorbos del suyo. Pero es inevitable no tomar porque están Hinata, Nishinoya y Tanaka y con ellos no se puede hacer nada y no sabe cómo vació su vaso de un trago y no ve a la pareja feliz por ningún lado y ya le están dando su segundo vaso y y y

Alguien golpeó suavemente su hombro y al darse la vuelta Tsukki estaba detrás de él y _está tan lindo_. Estaba vestido con un jean ajustado en los lugares indicados y la remera tenía un tono que hacía resaltar el dorado de sus ojos y Yamaguchi se perdía totalmente porque no podía estar más enamorado de su mejor amigo. Por la sonrisita que Tsukki llevaba en la cara se dio cuenta de que tal vez ya había estado bebiendo más vasos de los que él llevaba tomando.

-Yamaguchi- le gritó, debido a la música fuerte y al alcohol.

-Hola Tsukki.

-Ven.

El rubio lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la mesa central, donde se sirvió un vaso con alguna bebida que el pecoso no supo identificar. Tadashi veía la sonrisa que su mejor amigo tenía en el rostro y sus preocupaciones se fueron a dar un paseo por ahí. Era increíble cómo en ese momento Kei no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado unas semanas atrás y le hablaba como siempre lo hizo.

 

-Mmm- Tadashí gimió-. Tsukki…

Su voz se apagó al sentir los labios del rubio en su cuello. Sus dientes rozaban su piel, dándole escalofríos, dejando marcas lo suficientemente violáceas y rojas como para que se vieran. Las manos del rubio masajeaban sus glúteos sin pudor alguno. Sus entrepiernas se rozaban cada tanto, volviendo locos a ambos chicos.

-Vamos…- Tsukki se separó de su cuello, respiró profundo y volvió a hablar-, vamos a la habitación.

Tomó las manos de Tadashi entre las suyas y lo llevó. Tadashi no sabía qué hacer. En ese momento sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo eran mucho más fuertes y lo controlaban, impidiendo que se parase a pensar en lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Esta vez, Tsukki empezó las cosas de una manera mucho más gentil que la vez anterior. Lo recostó en el colchón de una forma suave y tierna. Y volvió a besarlo y por un momento, Tadashi sintió que Kei ya no estaba tan borracho y que hacía las cosas porque realmente así lo quería. Lentamente, arrastró la yema de sus dedos por la espalda de su amigo y cuando llegó al borde de la remera que este traía puesta se la quitó. Él hizo lo mismo con su remera. Fue dejando un camino de besos hasta el abdomen. Paró un momento, miró a Tadashi a los ojos y cuando este asintió, empezó a desabrochar el pantalón. A medida que lo iba desvistiendo, iba dejando un camino de besos por sus piernas. Solo quedó con su ropa interior. De a poco, él también se fue desvistiendo. Kei se volvió a posicionar sobre él y lo besó.

Tadashi estaba con una lucha interna. Sabía que Tsukki estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol y que probablemente a la mañana siguiente no iba a recordar nada de lo que habían hecho y que solo se diera cuenta por las marcas que tenía en su cuerpo, quería disfrutar pero a la vez su conciencia le decía que debían parar.

-Tsukki…espera. No podemos.

-Sí podemos. La última vez ambos lo disfrutamos. Por favor _Tadashi_ , déjame hacerte el amor.

Y con eso fue más que suficiente para rendirse y dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Tsukki se estiró un poco y de su mesa de luz sacó una botella pequeña de lubricante. Después de cubrir sus dedos con una generosa cantidad, los introdujo uno a uno, muy lentamente. Tadashi dejó salir una retahíla gemidos y es al tercer dedo cuando le dijo que ya estaba listo. El rubio se acomodó un poco y sacó del mismo cajón un paquete de condones. El pecoso lo ayudó a ponérselo.

Al principio el ritmo era tranquilo y suave, las piernas de Tadashi enredadas en la cadera de Tsukki, empujando cada cierto tiempo. Luego de eso, Tsukki rompió el ritmo. Sus embestidas fueron más rápidas, más seguidas, más fuertes y duras y pronto Tadashi le estaba pidiendo más, porque sentía que eso no era suficiente. Sus arremetidas lo volvieron loco, por eso, en un rápido movimiento, invirtió posiciones y se puso sobre Tsukki. El castaño empujó hacia abajo mientras el otro lo hizo hacia arriba. De esta forma rozó su punto mucho mejor, más profundo, saltando cada vez más rápido. Tadashi no pudo pensar mucho en ese momento pero era bastante probable que los gruñidos y gemidos de Tsukki se escucharon por todo el edificio. Y fue en ese momento, cuando Tsukki tocó un punto tremendamente dulce, que Tadashi sintió que estaba a punto de perderse.

-Tsu…Tsuk…Tsukki. Ahí.

El rubio volvió a invertir sus posiciones, porque le resultaba más cómodo (aunque ver a Tadashi saltando sobre su pene era una visión hermosa) y podía entrar mejor. Él también estaba a punto de llegar. Enterró su cara en el cuello del otro, para volver a dejar una nueva serie de marcas. De repente, sintió el interior de Tadashi comprimirse. Su espalda se arqueó y se liberó, manchando ambos torsos.

-Kei…

Momentos después, el rubio le siguió, llenando su interior, liberándose dentro de él, acompañado de un suave “Tadashi” que murmuró cerca de su oreja. Luego se deslizó fuera de él, tiró el condón y ambos quedaron boca arriba, tratando de normalizar la respiración.

Tadashi no supo muy bien en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero antes de hacerlo sintió cómo Kei lo besaba en los labios tiernamente.

 

Se despertó porque sintió una caricia que recorría todo su brazo, hasta sus hombros que luego llegó hasta sus mejillas. No quiso abrir los ojos por dos motivos: 1) vergüenza, 2) no quería que Tsukki dejara de hacerlo. Sabe que si mostraba un mínimo signo de estar despierto el rubio haría como si nada, y quería seguir sintiendo esos dedos suaves y delicados. Y sin esperarlo, el rubio besó su frente, largamente, antes de sentir cómo la cama se movía ligeramente, se hacía más liviana y una puerta se cerró. Abrió un solo ojo, por las dudas. Momentos después, escuchó la ducha. Es seguro. Miedo le recorrió el cuerpo, ¿Tsukki haría como antes y fingirá que nada pasó? ¿O podrán hablar?  No tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensar, porque al rato Tsukki salió del baño. Y al verlo despierto se quedó parado en el umbral, sin saber si debía moverse o no.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Sobre? No hay nada de qué hablar.

Esas palabras le dolieron y mucho. Pareciera como si Tsukki fuese otro.

-¿Cómo que no hay nada que hablar?- Tadashi se sentó sobre la cama, las sábanas arrastrándose hasta su cintura, dejando su cuerpo marcado por el rubio al descubierto-.¿Que no vamos a hablar de lo de ayer? ¿De lo que pasó semanas atrás?

-¿Esto? ¿Lo “nuestro”? -la forma tan despectiva en la que pronunció esas palabras lastimaron al pecoso-. No es nada. Solo quería echar un polvo y sabía que contigo lo tendría.

Eso fue más que suficiente. Con lágrimas en los ojos se paró, se vistió y sin dirigir ni una palabra más al otro, se fue. En ningún momento el rubio trató de detenerlo, de decirle que todo eso que dijo no fueron más que puras mentiras, que para él, Tadashi era mucho más.

***

-¿Aún no han hablado?- Tadashi niega-. Vamos, Yams, pasaron tres semanas ya.

Yamaguchi sabe cuánto tiempo pasó, oh sí, claro que sabe. Cada día, cada bendito día era una tortura. Despertar, recordar las hirientes palabras del rubio y cómo le hizo el amor esa noche son la mezcla más agridulce y tortuosa que ha vivido. Luego de salir del departamento del rubio aquella mañana tan horrible llamó a Hinata, lo primero que hizo. Necesitaba de las dulces palabras de su amigo para calmarse. El pelirrojo y su novio lo recogieron en una esquina y se lo llevaron hasta su hogar, donde le dieron una taza de té y dejaron que llorara hasta vaciarse.

En ese momento se encuentran en el departamento del castaño. Shōyō está muy preocupado, porque su amigo solo sale para ir a la universidad y para ir al combini de la esquina.

-Fui un iluso. Un idiota. ¿Cómo es que se me pasó por la cabeza que Tsukki, mi mejor amigo, iba a sentir algo _por mí_?

-Vamos, Yams, no lo digas de esa forma.

-Él me lo dejó muy claro ese día. Pero lo que más me dolió fue que esa noche…esa noche, él me dijo que…que quería volver a hacer el amor conmigo.

Bajó la cabeza, sus ojos humedeciéndose de a poco. Shōyō se arrimó más contra él, para con su pequeño bracito rodear sus hombros y abrazarlo. Sabe lo mal que lo está pasando. Y es en ese momento en el cual tomó una decisión.

 

-Necesitamos hablar.

-¿Qué?

-En veinte minutos. En la cafetería El Cuervo.

-¿Veinte minutos? No llego.

-No voy a esperarte ni un minuto más. Es urgente, Tsukishima.

 

Kei entró corriendo en la cafetería. Vio muy pocas veces al enano enojado, pero ni una de ellas fue agradable. Por eso no dudó ni un segundo cuando lo citó y ni bien cortó salió apurado hacia la cafetería. En el apuro por frenar se llevó puesta a una de las mesaras, que por suerte no traía nada en sus manos. Se disculpó, mientras sus ojos recorrían todo el lugar en busca del pequeño. Lo vio sentado en una mesa un poco alejada. Se dirigió hasta ella y se sentó frente a él.

-Viniste.

-Nunca me citas. Y tu tono fue suficiente aviso como para decirme que no debía hacer otra cosa. ¿Qué pasó?

-Yamaguchi pasó, eso pasó. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Lo estás lastimando.

-No hice nada.

-¿Nada? ¡Nada! La primera vez- no es necesario que aclare, Kei entiende perfectamente a lo que se refiere- estaba mal, _muy_ mal. Al punto de que no quería ir a la última fiesta porque no quería volver a verte. Pero esta segunda vez, lo destrozaste. A penas y sale para ir a las cursadas. Come muy poco, me llama llorando. La última mañana que pasaron juntos con Tobio lo tuvimos que ir a buscar porque no sabía qué hacer. Se quedó en casa dos noches. _Dos_. Y lo único de lo que podía hablar es de cómo rompiste su corazón, lo ilusionaste. Siente que lo usaste, porque eso fue lo que le dijiste.

-No entiendes nada, no sabes de lo que estás hablando.

-¿Que no sé? No es necesario entender ni estar en tú lugar para ver que lo que estás haciendo lo está matando. _Los_ está matando, porque podrás engañarlo a él pero no a mí. Sé muy bien lo que sientes.

-No siento nada. Debes estar confundido.

-Por favor Tsukishima, ya somos grandes, no tenemos quince años. Aclara todo de una buena vez porque-

-No quiere verme.

-¿Qué?

-Tadashi. Ya intenté hablarle, pero no atiende mis llamadas ni contesta mis mensajes.

-Y con razón- luego de una pausa agrega-. No me dijo nada sobre eso. Tsuikishima, ¿en serio lo intentaste?

-Sí. A la semana siguiente lo llamé, porque yo también estaba lastimado Lo que le dije me hirió a mí también. Pero no contestó mis llamadas. Le dejé millones de mensajes de voz pero nada. Y lo entiendo y no lo culpo de nada. Fui un estúpido al decir aquello, pero es que para mí no es nada fácil…

-Si…si realmente te quieres disculpar, te voy a ayudar. No quiero ver a mi amigo seguir sufriendo. Pero por favor, esta vez sé sincero acerca de tus sentimientos hacia él- sacó su teléfono celular de su bolsillo y marcó un número-. ¿Tadashi? ¿Estás en tu casa?...Genial, en cinco estoy allá- una vez que cortó le habló al rubio-. Vamos.

El otro no dudó ni un segundo. Esta era su segunda oportunidad.

 

-¿Shōyō? Me pareció muy raro que me llamaras cuando- no pudo seguir hablando porque detrás de su amigo estaba Tsukishima Kei- ¿Qué hace él acá?

-Vino a hablar, porque no atiendes sus llamadas.

-No hay nada de lo que hablar. Me lo dejaste muy en claro ese día- dice esto último dirigiéndose al rubio.

-Lo sé- contesta él-, pero te mentí. Y Hinata me trajo para que te explicara todo.

-Así que me voy. No dudes en llamarme en caso de que necesites algo, eh.

Y con eso el pequeño se fue, dejando a los amigos solos. Tadashi se giró y se dirigió hacia el sofá, dejando la puerta abierta en una muda invitación para que pasase y así lo hizo, cerrando tras de sí. Luego, caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó al lado del pecoso. Y durante unos pocos minutos ambos estuvieron en silencio, sin decidirse cuándo sería el momento. Tsukki fue el primero en tomar la palabra.

-Quiero…quiero disculparme. Lo que dije aquella vez, que solo eras un polvo, es completamente mentira. Eres mi mejor amigo, el que siempre sabe lo que pienso y quiero, el que me entiende sin siquiera haber dicho algo, el que se ha quedado a mi lado durante tantos años, el que ha logrado que cambie y sea un poco más abierto, el que me gusta. Porque sí, me gustas y mucho, desde secundaria. Y nunca quise lastimarte, es lo único que nunca haría y fui un idiota ese día y no supe expresar las cosas y terminé cagándola, hiriéndonos a ambos. Porque no verte durante esas semanas fue lo peor. Y no contestabas mis mensajes ni llamadas y no te culpo porque estabas en todo tu derecho a ignorarme, pero no lo soportaba más. Y Hinata me citó y me contó cómo estabas y fue horrible que me lo dijera porque, por más de que yo ya me lo imaginaba, que me confirmara que estabas mal me partió el corazón. Y…he hablado mucho ¿Quieres decir algo?

Tadashi se le quedó mirándolo. Tsukki jamás había hablado tanto. Y escuchar lo mal que se sentía y que ambos habían salido lastimados fue un alivio, porque después de mucho tiempo, se abrió.

-En ese caso no es necesario decir que lo pasé muy mal. Cada día que me despertaba tenía en la mente a dos versiones de Tsukki: una que me decía que quería hacer el amor conmigo, y la otra que no era más que un polvo. Y era lo peor, porque no sabía si la primera versión era así por culpa del alcohol y la otra era la verdadera.

-La primera es la verdadera. Sin alcohol, sin nada. Ese soy yo. Un idiota enamorado locamente de su mejor amigo que no sabe expresarse. Necesito saber si vas a perdonarme o no, porque me está comiendo la cabeza.

Tadashi dejó que unos segundos pasaran, solo para molestar a su amigo pero no en el mal sentido. Quería divertirse un rato al ver cómo se desesperaba. Cuando vio que ya había pasado un rato más que suficiente se le fue acercando, muy despacito para ver cómo reaccionaba, y puso sus manos sobre los hombros para poder apoyarse en algo y llegar a la altura de la boca del rubio, a la que solo le dio un beso chiquito.

-¿Esa es respuesta suficiente?- el rubio asintió con los ojos como platos por la sorpresa de lo que acababa de pasar-. Me alegro entonces, pero quiero que sepas que vas a tener que trabajar muy duro para que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

-¡Sí!- dijo Kei, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la cabeza como hacían los soldados. Tadashi soltó una risita y él también rio, era bueno volver a la normalidad.

***

-¿Esa es la última caja?

-Sí.

Tsukishima Kei y Yamaguchi Tadashi se habían mudado juntos, o estaban en el proceso. Luego de un año y medio de relación (formal), el rubio se armó de valor y le propuso irse a vivir con él.

-Tengo un mensaje de Shōyō- su pareja le comentó-. Nos invitaron a comer esta noche ¿Qué dices?

El rubio se le acercó por detrás y abrazó su cintura. Con la boca cerca de la oreja de Tadashi le respondió en un susurro:

-Dile que sí. Y que llevamos el postre.

El pecoso se estremeció ante el acto. Su novio sabía que ese era su punto débil. Le respondió con las manos temblorosas, tipiando como podía. Pobre Tadashi.

Sintió una mordida suave en su lóbulo y luego un beso bajo su oreja. Y otro en su nuca, seguido de una pequeña mordida en ese lugar y cómo una mano cálida se colaba por debajo de su remera.

-Tenemos un par de horas aun, ¿por qué no vamos a la cama?

-¡Tsukki! Siempre estás intentando llevarme a la cama

Kei ronroneó contra su piel tibia.

-Es que me encantas y me encanta hacerte el amor. Y sé que a ti también te encanta. Vamos, por favor _Tadashi_.

Tadashi estaba perdido.

**Author's Note:**

> Arranqué con este one-shot en febrero y recién hace un par de días lo pude terminar. El final no me termina de convercer pero eso lo que salió jajaja. Leí en alguna página de Tumblr. esos prompts que tanto nos ayudan en donde A y B eran mejores amigos y tenían sexo pero A a la mañana siguiente hace como si nada cuando en realidad está súper enamorado de B (o algo así, no recuerdo muy bien), y con un par de cositas por aquí y por allá salió este fic. Por cierto, esta es la primer vez que escribo una escena de sexo, ¿qué tal lo hice? No quería hacerlo demasiado explícito ni demasido implícito. Díganme qué les pareció. El título es un pedazo de 붐붐 (BoomBoom) de SEVENTEEN, mi grupo favorito; vayan a esuchar esa canción, es increíble. Creo que no tengo nada más para decir. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.  
> Besos <3


End file.
